Sur un champs de bataille
by riza-love-roy-forever
Summary: Riza est sous le commandement de Mustang , elle est déjà forte de charactère et n'a pas peur d'une arme pointait sur elle , mais désespoir de cette guerre ROYAI[Chapitre 11 et 12]
1. L'horreur du champ de bataille

Très très loin de central city, une jeune femme faisait ses premiers essais en tant que tireuse d'élite. Son nom ? Peut importe pour l'instant. Seul compte, ce qu'elle faisait là sur un champ de bataille, et surtout pourquoi une jeune fille se salissait les mains volontairement. Le champ de bataille était remplit d'hommes, tous dans le même état : les mains tachées de sangs. La figure déconfite par la peur mais surtout par le désespoir. Des gens qui criaient, des pleures ou sinon on n'entendant que le souffle chaud de la mort. Et c'est là-bas que le sergent Riza Hawkeye se battait contre la mort.

Hawkeye faisait partit de la section F, la section des tireurs d'élites. Elle était la seule fille entourée d'hommes loin de chez eux et de leurs femmes. Ce qui fait que le soir elle ne dormait jamais ayant trop peur et le jour elle se battait comme une furie sans pour autant tué ses adversaires. Elle savait que si elle ne les tué pas, ils seraient tués par ses 'collègues', mais au moins elle savait qu'elle elle n'avait rien fait. Un jour très loin de sa section le Sergent fût envoyé dans une autre guerre bien plus grave. Ishbal, c'est le seul nom qu'on lui avait dit, elle croyait qu'aucune guerre n'était plus terrible que celle où elle était avant encore une fois elle s'était trompée : ici c'était bien pire. La peinture des murs autrefois blancs avait cédé sa place à la couleur rouge sang. Elle ne voyait aucun êtres humains seuls des bêtes sanguinaires étaient postés là.

Elle fut prise sous l'aile des alchimistes d'états afin de lui enseigner comment se battre en période de guerre. Si elle aurait pu partir comme en abandonnant elle l'aurait fait, cette guerre c 'était un vrai cauchemar Le commandant Roy Mustang l'avait tous de suite enrôlée dans son commandement justifiant que les autres étaient incompétents dans ce domaine. Roy Mustang, il était tous simplement génial, il ne la laissait pas seule ou en danger, était gentil même si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait. Il était adorable et grâce à lui, elle n'avait toujours aucun meurtre sur la conscience.

« Sergent Hawkeye, commença Mustang, je suis désolé, je vous ai évité toutes victimes mais demain vous serez seule, vous devrez tuer ou sinon vous mourrez.

-Mais mon commandant pourquoi me séparer de vous ? Nous avons fait de l'excellent travail ensemble…, protesta Riza

-Je sais mais vous êtes une adulte, vous n'avez pas à être tout le temps à mes dépens.

-Excusez-moi … C'est vrai… Au plaisir de vous revoir Commandant Mustang. »

Riza sortit de la petite tente installée, comme maison de Mustang.

Elle réfléchit. Elle avait souvent tiré sur des cibles d'hommes en cartons mais là ils étaient vivants, ils avaient des sentiments, Riza se demanda alors qu'elle sentiments l'ont éprouvaient quand quelqu'un braquait une arme sur nous. Riza continuait son chemin tranquillement complètement déconnecter de la réalité. Soudain Un homme vint par derrière et essaya de l 'assommer, ce qu'elle évita de justesse en trébuchant sur une pierre. Elle se retrouva à terre avec un homme au-dessus elle, une arme pointait contre son front. Riza le regarda sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle était là ? Pourquoi l'homme l'agressait ? Riza alors le provoqua du regard.

« Que veux-tu ? Pourquoi m'agresse-tu ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Lui cracha Riza.

T'es qu'une sale chienne de l'armée ! Regarde ce que tu fais à notre peuple ! Tu demandais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait et toi qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait !!!!

J'en sais rien et puis je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres si tu dois tuer quelqu'un c'est mon chef ?

Ton chef ? Tu veux que je le tue ? Mustang c'est ça ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas quelqu'un s'occupe déjà de lui.

Non ! Tu mens ! »

Riza prise de colère sortit son arme et lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle se leva et courut jusqu'au front où elle retrouva Mustang. 

« Hawkeye ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec les autres tireurs d'élites ?

-Oh ! Mon commandant vous êtes en vie… »

Riza sauta dans ses bras et serra son col en pleurant.

« Voyons Hawkeye qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ? Racontez moi… lui demanda Mustang.

-J'ai … J'ai tué, il voulait me tuer puis j'ai tiré et il a dit que vous étiez mort… et j'ai eu peur … j'ai eu très très peur quand il a dit que vous étiez mort.

L'arme qu'il a braquait sur vous ne vous faisait pas peur ? (Ndla : il sait ça parce que quand on se fait attaqué ils font toujours ça c'est logique.)

Non. Vraiment l'arme ne m'a pas fait peur, j'ai eu peur pour vous mon commandant.

Je vois. Venez avec moi, je vous ramène dans votre tente.

Elle a été détruite … Quand je l'ai tué, il est tombé dessus puis j'ai pris la tente pour l'enfermer dedans.

Bon ben vous allez dans la mienne.

Merci. »

Riza se détacha de Roy et ils partirent jusqu'à sa tente.


	2. Petite liaison pour le chap 3

Bon voilez ça c'est juste pour faire la liaison avec la suite que je suis en train d'écrire!! Vous l'aurez bientôt je vous assure !!

J'espère que ça vous plait quand même!!

JE TIENS A REPRECISER FMA N'EST PAS A MOI !!

** Sur un champ de bataille: chapitre 2**

Roy accompagna Riza jusqu'à sa tente. C'était aussi petit que la sienne: un lit et un carton.

Roy: C'est aussi petit chez vous?

Riza: Oui, mais je pensais que les plus haut gradés auraient des plus grandes tentes. Cela me semblait normal.

Roy: Et ben nan vous savez, on est tous dans la même galère, cette guerre, elle est atroce pour tout le monde. Vous auriez dû rester à Central Riza, ce lieu, ce n'est pas pour une femme aussi forte soit-elle.

Riza: Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui m'amène ici.

Roy: De quoi parlez-vous?

RIza: Vous. Je ne viens que pour vous monsieur.

Soudain Riza s'écroula sur le sol, l'homme avec lequel elle s'était battu l'avait blessée et elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Roy sortit alors, avec elle dans ses bras courant vers l'infirmerie. La voix de Riza résonnait dans sa tête.

Roy: (pour moi ce n'est que pour moi qu'elle est venue!) Eh vous!

L'infirmière se retourna.

Infimiere: Oui?

Roy: S'il vous plait elle à perdu beaucoup de sang occupé vous d'elle.

L'infirmière la prit sous son aile et Roy repartit sur le front.


	3. La rencontre avec Kimblee

La rencontre avec kimblee

Roy était sur le front, tout le temps c'était la même chose tuer , re-tuer et encore tuer. Roy en avait sérieux marre, mais s il n'y avait que ça, ça irait encore. Roy ne pensait qu'à Riza, elle lui faisait de l'effet depuis le début,ça il ne pouvait le nier, mais là tout avait changer.

« Hé! Flamme qu'est-ce que tu fous là! Tu devrais pas être avec la petite blondinette! »

Roy se retourna. Oh non pas lui, pensa-t-il.

« Kimblee, dit-il avec un air de dégoût, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore. Tu m'as pas assez emmerdé hier?

-C'est pas toi que je veux voir, c'est la petite blondinette qui t'accompagne tout le temps. Elle n'a rien a faire ici les femmes ne doivent pas être ici, ce sont des êtres inférieur à nous les hommes! Et ça, elle ne risque pas de l'oublie.

-Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je te fais en barbecue!

-Olala! On dirait que tu t'es un peu trop attaché à elle mais t'inquiète je ne te la volerais que pour une nuit.

-Quoi?

-Sloop (prononcer slop pas sloup!!) à toi!!! Cria-t-il ! »

Un homme attrapa Roy par derrière tandis qu'un autre emmener Riza , la traînant par terre , ses genoux était ouvert jusqu'aux sang et ses cheveux était couvert de sable.

« Connard! Hurla Roy.

-Voyons Flamme ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas la violer en faîtes ! Je veux juste que tu voie ta belle souffrir pendant que toi tu ne peux rien faire absolument rien. Ça va être marrant qu'en penses-tu??

- J'en pense que dès que je me libère, je te transforme en saucisse griller ! »

Kimblee se mit à rire et s'assit à côté de Riza. Il posa une de ses mains sur ses cuisses, en admirant le regard haineux de Roy. Il enleva sa main et la gifla si fort que sous la force elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le sol. Roy plissa légèrement les yeux, tandis que Kimblee souriait devant l'impuissance de Roy quand il s'agissait de la vie de Riza.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Roy tu n'aime pas le spectacle? »

Roy voulut répondre mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche mais un son par contre parvin jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Roy, supplia Riza, je t'en supplie fait quelque chose… »

Kimblee la rouait de coup de pied, et Roy était là impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire un homme le tenait fermement avec une arme pointait sur lui. Riza continuait à prononcer son prénom jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui faisait encore plus de mal ; il était comme elle : Piégé.

Riza criait de douleur, elle criait fort et pourtant personne ne leur venait en aide . Kimblee avait bien choisi son moment tout le monde était sur le front ou à 'infirmerie.

Soudain Kimblee tomba à terre, du sang coulait de sa jambe. Roy se retourna un soldat se tenait là mais le soleil empêchait Roy de le voir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'avance d'un pas.

« Maes… soufflèrent Roy et Riza avant de s'évanouir. »

Riza ouvrait difficilement les yeux elle e voyait que du blanc. Je suis donc déjà morte, pensa-t-elle. Quand elle tourna la tête elle vit des lèvres bouger, le visage de la personne était flou.

Au bout d'un moment elle vit plus clairement.

« Mademoiselle Hawkeye? Bonjours je suis l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de vous. Qui vous a fait ça?

-Un militaire, je ne connais pas son nom… Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien. C'est Maes Hugues qui vous a emmener ici, ainsi que le commandant Mustang (qui ait beau comme un dieu, pensa l'infirmière. Vous devriez vous reposer pendant quelques jours et après vous pourrez repartir.

-Et le commandant il est déjà partit?

-Non. Il est dans le coma.

-Quoi?? Mais il n'a pas été blessé! Pourquoi serait -il dans le coma?

-Vous savez, la plus part du temps on est dans le coma pour cause de blessures mais on peut l'être aussi parce que l'on a ressentis un trouble psychologique…. Bon maintenant reposez-vous. »

C'était la dernière fois que Roy et Riza s'étaient vu sur le terrain d'Ishbal, Riza avait été transféré et finalement elle ne savait même pas s'il était encore en vie ou pas. Et pourtant elle avait vécu 6 ans de sa vie comme ça en ne sachant pas travaillant comme sergent au service du commandant Noweck . Jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre très importante arrive sur son bureau.

Sergent Hawkeye,

Vu que vos travaux sont toujours excellent et que votre réputation en tant que femme de terrain n'est plus à refaire. Nous vous mettons sous les services d'un colonel qui fait de l'excellent travail mais qui demande un soutien administratif et un garde du corps.

Nous vous confions ce poste!

Vous serez affectez sous les ordres du Colonel Roy Mustang dès la semaine prochaine.

Cordialement la secrétaire du généralissime.


	4. arrivé à central

Chapitre 4: Arrivée à central

Riza regarda la lettre. Mustang ce nom lui était étrangement familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage à ce nom. Elle rentra dans son bureau et demanda l'aide de son lieutenant.

« Pardon mon lieutenant mais Mustang, ce nom m'est étrangement familier mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage à ce nom.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas, vous étiez sous ses ordres à Ishbal.

- Mais oui bien sûr, comment j'ai fait pour oublier, C'est vrai merci.

-Bon ben, merci pour tout, au plaisir de vous revoir Hawkeye.

-Mais monsieur je ne pars que dans une semaine.

-Oui mais moi je suis en congé jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

-Je vois, au plaisir mon lieutenant. »

Riza sourit et le Lieutenant sortit de son bureau, Riza souffla nostalgiquement. Elle pensa un instant à Mustang puis, finalement se remit au travail jusqu'à tard le soir.

De son côté Mustang venait de recevoir lui aussi une lettre. Roy l'ouvrit doucement, parce que avec l'expérience il savait qu'une lettre de la secrétaire du généralissime n'était jamais bon signe.

Colonel Mustang,

Une aide vous serez donné dès la semaine prochaine. Le lieutenant Hawkeye vous donnera un soutien administratif et sur le terrain. Elle est déjà bien formez mais je pense que vous pourriez lui apporter encore beaucoup.

Cordialement la secrétaire du généralissime.

Hawkeye ! Tiens cela faisait longtemps, pensa Mustang. Mustang rassembla son équipe.

« Bon Havoc vous partagerez désormais votre bureau avec celui de l'adjudant Fuery pour que le nouveau Lieutenant.

-Un nouveau Lieutenant? Demanda havoc.

-Une femme Le Lieutenant Riza hawkeye, tireuse d'élite.

-HAWKEYE!!! Hurla Havoc proche de l'hystérie.

-…

-J'ai entendu parler d'elle à ce qui parait si on ne veux pas être fusiller mieux vaut ne pas l'énerver. On dit qu'elle à très mauvais caractère mais qu'elle fait de l'excellent travail dans tous les domaines.

-Havoc, il ne faut pas croire tous les ragots, d'après son supérieur elle a un fort caractère c'est vrai mais est très gentille et aimable.

-Ouais, mais quand même si je serais vous, je me méfierais

-Havoc je suis restais 3 mois avec cette personne et je peux vous assurer qu'elle est très gentille.

-Je sais monsieur vous m'a raconté : la superbe tireuse d'élite qui était avec moi à Ishbal. Mais en 2 ans on change quand même.

-Bon. Elle arrive dans une semaine ce qui fait que pour lundi prochain je veux que le bureau juste à côté du mien, donc le votre Havoc soit aménager pour l'accueillir. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Hawkeye je suis pressé de vous revoir…

La semaine passa très vite des deux côtés, Riza était occupée à emballer ses affaires, et Havoc et les autres préparaient son bureau.

Le lundi 9 juin, Riza était dans le train, son compartiment était vide, seule elle regardait défiler le paysage jusqu'à son arrivée, bon peut-être que des fois ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

Quand elle sortit du train personne n'était là pour l'accueillir, ils devaient avoir oublié pensa-t-elle. Elle prit donc un taxi jusqu'à la caserne et arriva à l'accueil.

« Euh bonjours,commença-t-elle Je suis la nouvelle subordonnée du Colonel Mustang.

-QUOI C'EST VOUS !! La chance que vous avez.

-Pourquoi?

-Quoi vous ne savez pas? C'est le plus beau de tous les hommes de la terre et il est trop charmant et…

-C'est bon j'ai compris, merci je connais sa réputation de don juan.

-Roo c'est bon j'y peux rien si je craque pour lui, murmura la femme d'accueil.

-Pardon?

-Rien. Je vais vous accompagner à son bureau.

-Merci. »

La femme d'accueil avant de la faire rentrer dans le bureau la regarda.

« Vous savez, le Colonel m'a déjà parlz de vous pendant un rendez-vous, d'ailleurs il ne parlait que de vous, c'était bizarre. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, entra et referma.

« Oh! Bonjour ma chère Alice.

-Bonjour Roy.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

-Votre nouveau Lieutenant.

Roy sourit de joie.

-C'est vrai? Enfin! Hum…

-… Un vrai gosse…

-Faîtes la entrer,dit-il plus sérieusement.

-D'accord. »

Elle retourna dans le couloir et dit à Riza qu'elle pouvait entrer. Riza hésita un moment puis tourna la poignet et finit par entrer. En voyant Roy elle fit le salut militaire.

« Repos Hawkeye. Heureux de vous revoir. Je ne pensais plus jamais vous revoir vous savez.

-Je sais moi aussi je pensais cela.

-Comment allez vous depuis 2 ans.

-Vous savez mon Colonel après une guerre pareil on ne peux pas allait très bien mais à ce que j'entends je vais mieux que vous. L'on raconte que dès que l'on parle d'Ishbal plus aucun sourires n'apparaient sur votre visage pendant toute la journée.

-Si vous savez tous ça pourquoi m'en parlez-vous?

-C'est vrai excusez moi. Je n'aurais pas du.

-Bon. C'est pas tout mais nous avons du travail. Je vais vous montrer votre bureau.

-Bien. »

Roy lui expliqua comment il fonctionnait, les règles à respecter, et les différentes tâches qu'elle devra effectuer.

« Donc quand il n'y a pas de mission de terrain, je joue un peu le rôle de votre secrétaire: je réponds au téléphone pour vous, je remplis des dossiers et tous ça?

-Exact. »

Riza n'avait pas l'habitude, c'est vrai que là où elle était avant elle était plus sur le terrain que derrière un bureau à remplir des dossiers. Ce que c'était angoissant de savoir ça pire que de lui dire qu'elle devrait travailler 24h/24. Riza se mise tout de suite au travail, remplissant les dossiers dans son bureau pourtant elle s'arrêta sur un dossier, car il lui fallait la signature de son supérieur. Elle entra dans le bureau de son supérieur et le vit dormir.

Il doit être fatigué, ces dossiers peuvent attendre demain.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye?

Riza se retourna;

-Havoc c'est ça?

-Exact. Vous aviez besoin de sa signature.

-Oui mais il a l'air si fatigué…

-Oulala!! Je vous le dis tout de suite si vous voulez rester à cette place et ne pas être mutez autre part comme votre précédente: ne soyez pas trop gentille avec lui. C'est un fainéant il dort tout le temps, et il ne travail pas. On vous a mis ici parce que vous avez du caractère, faîtes en bon usage

-Que voulez vous dire?

- Faîtes le travailler c'est tous ce que vous demande le généralissime.

-Je crois que j'ai compris, je dois faire comme là où j'étais.

-Hein?

-Vous croyez que les accusations que l'on dit sur moi sont fausses ? Si on ne m'obéit pas j'use mon arme et croyez-moi ça fait mal.

-Pauvre Colonel. Je le plein, mais n'en faîtes pas trop non plus…

-Sous-lieutenant depuis quand l'on donne un ordre à son supérieur.

Elle sourit.

-Vous avez raison. »

Havoc repartit dans son bureau et Riza fit son petit sourire sadique…

« Dis donc les gars, je crois que c'est fini la rigolade… annonça Havoc »


	5. Jour d'attaque

Chapitre 5: Jour d'attaque.

Le lendemain matin Riza arriva en première au bureau avec un rouleau de papier qu'elle scotcha au mur du bureau du Colonel Roy Mustang .Puis comme si de rien n'était elle s'installa et commença à travailler. Le reste du groupe arriva une petite heure après. Ils s'arretèrent tous devant l'affiche que Riza avait scotché une heure auparavant. Il était écrit:

Les nouvelles règles de vie:

1. Ne pas fumer dans les bureau  
_Havoc éteint de suite sa cigarette en la regardant désespérément_

2. Il n'y aura plus qu'un pause le midi et une le soir à 17heures.  
_Ils se regardèrent tous l'air de dire: « fais chier... »_

3. Si un de vous ne travaille pas correctement il sera fermement sanctionné en restant ici tard le soir sous ma surveillance.  
_C'est pas bon pour moi ça, pensa Roy._

4.Tout le monde devra venir le matin à 8h30 précise.  
_Dur, dur le nouveau Lieutenant..._

5.Aucun appel téléphonique privé avec le téléphone du bureau du Colonel Mustang.  
_Et mes conquêtes??! Pensa Roy._

6.Aucune visite pendant les heures de travail.  
_Ca c'est Hugues qui va pas être content._

7. Aucune boisson et aucun aliment pendant les heures de travail.  
_Et en été il faut s'hydrater... On va tous crever..._

Les autres règles seront rajouté en fonction de votre comportement messieurs, si vous avez des suggestions, je serais dans mon bureau.

Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

« Et merde, je suis son supérieur de quel droit elle me donne des ordres!!! Je vais aller lui en parler moi tiens!!  
-Oulala ça va chauffer. »

Roy ouvrit subitement la porte ne faisant même pas sursauté sa subordonné.

« LIEUTENANT!!  
-Bonjours mon Colonel.  
-C'est quoi ces idioties?!!!!!!!!!!  
-Bonjours quand même . (il faut que je rajoute qu'ils doivent être poli , de vrai gosse...)  
-Oui , oui c'est ça bonjours. Mais maintenant je peux savoir ce que ces idioties font accrocher dans mon bureau.  
-Ces idioties comme vous le dîtes sont là pour que l'on travaille mieux ici.  
-Enlevez moi ça et TOUT DE SUITE!  
-Je ne crois pas non.  
-C'est un ordre.  
-Désolé.  
-Je vais vous renvoyé si vous continuez!  
-Vous ne pouvez pas, j'ai demandé l'accord du généralissime et il est tout à fait d'accord, il a même précisé que j'avais carte blanche.  
-Et merde... (je suis maudit...)  
-Havoc venez ici.  
-Tout de suite!  
-Veuillez ajouter une nouvelle règle : Pas de jurons pendant l'heure de travaille.  
-Bien. »  
Havoc sortit et exécuta l'ordre de son supérieur. Roy sortit lui aussi et jura silencieusement, nan mais c'est vrai pour qui elle se prend!! Je suis son supérieur merde! Crétin de généralissime de merde!!  
« Dur, dur n'est-ce pas mon Colonel? Demanda Havoc en se moquant un peu de lui quand même.  
-Vous fermez là! Avant que je vous crame sur place!  
-Havoc veuillez ajouter qu'il est interdit de menacer s'il vous plait, hurla Riza de son bureau!  
-Mais c'est pas possible, cette femme va me rendre fou, cria Roy en s'arrachant les cheveux. »  
Roy commença à sortir se faisant rappeler par Riza.  
« Colonel, pas de pause pendant les heures de travail!  
-Je suis votre supérieur Hawkeye, alors arrêter de me donner des ordres!  
-Colonel venez ici! Il y a des dossiers à remplir, ne m'obliger pas à utiliser la force!!  
-Ha-ha, que pouvez-vous faire contre un alchimiste d'état?!  
-Vous me cherchez là! »

Riza sortit pour la première fois de son bureau.

Et merde vu son regard ça va chauffer pour moi, pensa Roy

« Alors j'attends, je suis l'alchimiste de flamme, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi!  
-Vous voyez?!  
-Exac... »

Roy avait une arme pointait sur son front, Riza avait déguener pendant que Roy se tapait son petit délire.

Elle va tirer...  
« Perdu. »

Riza se baissa d'un coup et donna un énorme coup de pied sur ses chevilles et Roy tomba lamentablement.

« Bon, alors maintenant vous allez m'écouter et allez travailler. N'est-ce pas? »

Riza se marrait bien et ses subordonnés aussi.

_Alors là elle me le paiera!_


	6. A la guerre comme a la guerre

Désolé si y'a plein de faute de grammaire ou d'orthographe j'avais la flemme de tout vérifier

Chapitre 6: A la guerre comme à la guerre.

Le mardi 15 juin, Le colonel Roy Mustang arriva en premier, et prépara sa revanche.

Riza quant à elle marché le long des rues de Central, c'était bien différents de là où elle venait, ici il n'y avait pas les beaux paysage qu'elle admirait chaque soir et surtout il n'y avait ni sa famille ni ses amis. Elle fut soudainement prise d'une envie de pleurer, elle essayait de luter mais rien a faire une larme coula vers la liberté.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye? »

Riza se retourna.

« Mon… Mon…Mon Colonel? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Je veux dire il est si tôt!

-Je sais mais je voulais m'excuser pour hier j'ai pas était mais on dirais que ça ne va pas?

-Non ce n'est rien. Juste ma famille et mes amis qui me manque un peu.

-C'est normal mais vous savez , ici aussi vous pouvez vous faire des amis. D'ailleurs je suis là moi, non?

-Vous êtes adorable.

-Bon, j'ai faim moi, on a le temps ça vous dis de prendre un truc à la boulangerie du coin et après d'aller au boulot?

-Pourquoi pas mais je n'ai pas pris d'argent..

-C'est pas grave! Je vous invite. »

Riza lui sourit et ils partirent à la boulangerie. Riza prit une tartelette au fraise et Roy un bon café et un croissant.

« C'est comment chez vous? Demanda Mustang pour briser le silence.

-Très différent d'ici, là-bas c'est la campagne, il y a de beau paysage et tout le monde se connaît c'est comme une grande famille, tandis qu'ici…

-C'est la ville, et les seuls paysage qu'il y a c'est les immeubles, et c'est un peu dur de connaître tout le monde.

-Vous venez d'où vous?

-De la campagne aussi, mais pas aussi petit que chez vous. Mais on connaissez les entourages et tout le monde était très gentil , on s'y sent bien.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais si on ne va pas être en retard il vaudrait mieux que l'on parte et tous de suite.

-Déjà?

-Et oui. »

Très vite ils arrivèrent au QG, et Riza commença à ouvrir la porte de son bureau et quand elle voulut avancer une ficelle la bloqua au niveau de la cheville. Elle tomba sur la peinture bleu que Roy avait mis par terre.De la peinture bleu! Elle cria de toutes ses forces et Roy partit en courant. Elle le vit passer et devint rouge malgré la peinture bleu étalait sur son visage .

« MUSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!! »

Elle commença à le courser mais il était déjà bien loin, elle décida alors de rentrer chez elle prendre une douche.

Roy arriva chez lui essoufflé et éclata de rire, surtout qu'il avait posté un appareil à photo où quand on tirait sur la ficelle, qu'il avait placé pour qu'elle tombe appuyait et cela prenait une photo. Vers midi Roy retourna au bureau en sifflotant. En entrant dans son bureau il y vit havoc assit à son bureau.

« Havoc! Que faites vous la assis à MON bureau?!

-Ce n'est plus votre bureau monsieur, c'est le mien le votre est à côté.

-Je suppose que c'est le Lieutenant Hawkeye qui a mis en place ces changements?

-Exact, dit Riza en entrant dans le bureau.

-Je vois.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer votre bureau qui avant était celui d' Havoc. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'ancien bureau d'Havoc, où il n'y avait qu'un bureau , une chaise en bois et un placard.

« QUOI MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BUREAU POURRIS?!!

-C'est celui où le lieutenant Havoc passe toutes ses journées. Sur ceux bonne journée. »

_Ooh Je l'aurais celle là, Roy Mustang a toujours le dernier mot!_

_Haha Colonel je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot je vous aurais coûte que coûte!_

Alors ça vous a plut ??! Je m'excuse vraiment mais jsuis pas forte en grammaire et en orthographe !! Je sais je pourrais faire un effort mais bon vous parlez quand même à une fénéasse de niveau 5 … (Roy est de niveau 6, j'arrive pas à le battre…)

Votre fidèle riza-love-roy-forever


	7. Avoir un coeur

Chapitre 7:avoir un coeur

Riza arriva en première au bureau avec un sachet contenant de la peinture Rose, elle prit un rouleau de peinture et commença à peindre les murs du bureau de Mustang.Elle finit juste avant qu'Havoc entra dans le bureau.

"C'est quoi ça ??? ROSE???!!!

-C'est le bureau du Colonel. Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer!

-Mouais enfin heureusement que je suis pas le Colonel.

-C'est normal au moins vous vous écoutez.

-C'est normal je suis votre subordonné tandis que le Colonel est votre superieur et le Mustang il a un grand égaut!

-j'avais remarqué... Tiens il arrive!

-Comment vous savez?

-Le bruit qu'il fait avec ses chaussures."

2 secondes après Mustang passé le seuil de la porte.

"C'est quoi ça??? ROSE???!!!

-Tiens c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, mais bon moi je me casse, pensa Havoc.

-C'est votre bureau, la peinture n'était pas toute neuve donc j'ai pensé bon de vous le re-peindre.

-MAIS!! POURQUOI EN ROSE??!!!

-C'était la moins chère... en faite c'était la plus chère mais sa tête en vaut le coup!

-Je m'en fout!"

Il sortit un illet de 500 dollards de sa poche.

"Tenez aller m'acheter du BLANC!

-Je suis désolé mais je viens d'avoir le rapport d'Havoc sur le quartier nord de central et je dois le ramener au Commandant Armstrong qui lui le ramenera au généralissime.

Ah! En faite, Hugues devrais passer avec sa femme.

-Mais?! Le bureau est rose et s'il voit ça: LA HONTE!!

-Mais non c'est très beau je vous jure. Bon moi j'y vais!

-Hawkeye!!"

Riza sortit du bureau en le laissant seul. Quand elle sortit Roy l'entendit explosait de rire, il s'assit alors sur la chaise de son bureau se balançant les pieds posaient sur le bureau.

Pff vraiment ras-le-cul de cette subordonné, bon il faut que je me calme de toute façon je me vengerais...

"SALUT! Eh Roy c'est quoi cte bureau!

-C'est la nouvelle idée du lieutenant Hawkeye.

-Ha oui? Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, elle est très gentille et très belle.

-Dis donc toi, t'es marié non?

-Oui et tu devrais en faire autant.

-Me soule pas veux-tu?

-Mais c'est vrai qu'avecun bureau rose..."

Ce coup ci Hugues eclata de rire et Roy sortit du bureau extremement énervé.

"MAIS ROY!! cria hugues en courant derriere lui.

-Lache moi!

-Je rigolais."

Soudant Roy s'areta net,son Lieutenant était dans les couloirs à discuter avec un jeune homme et elle rigolait bien, Roy sentit la rage montait en lui; C'était donc cela qu'on appelait la "Jalousie"?

"Ecoute Roy, il ne font que parler.

-M'en fou! Elle installe des règles et elle ne les respecte même pas!

-Dis plus tôt que t'es jalou parce qu'il lui parle en la draguant!

-Ta gueule Hugues!"

Roy partit en direction d'Hawkeye, et grâce à sa fénéantise de metre son habit millitaire il était habiller en civile. Il arriva et prit Riza pa la taille l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Eh ben Riza je t'attendais.

-Pardon mais vous êtes? Demanda le civile qui venait voir un ami qui travaillait ici.

-Son fiancé.

-Je vois.

-Au plaisir mademoiselle Hawkeye."

Roy embrassa encore Riza sur la joue et l'étranger partit.Une fois qu'il était hors de vue Riza s retourna vers Roy et lui donna une claque MA-GIS-TRALE.

"Nous ne faisions que discuter, et de quel droit vous vous melez de ma vie.

-VOus n'avez pas vu comment il vous regardez, il voulez vous prendre dans son lit et vous jetez,vous devriez plutôt me remercier.

-Et alors?! Si vous voulez tous savoir il ne me plait pas ça fait deux jours qu'il me soule! Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine!Vous pouvez comprendre ça? C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir un coeur!

-Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas de coeur!

-Hier matin, quand on a discutait au café, j'étais prête à supprimer ces règles débiles et je commençait a vous apprecier mais vous n'avez fait que jouer avec les sentiments d'un être humains

-Et alors vous m'avez chercher?

-Et qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ??

-Vos règles! Et vous m'avez ridiculisé devant tous mes subordonnés. Comment voulez vous qu'il me respecte si vous ne le faîtes pas! Décidément tu as bien changer depuis notre enfance Riza. Je croyais te connaître mais cette Riza là je ne l'a connais pas et j'ai même pas envie de la connatre.

-... Je vois... Je vais travailler."

Riza était bléssée ça il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le remarquer. Hugues le rejoint avec un air : Tu es un idiot.

"Si tu veux mon avis là.

-Je ne le veux pas.

-Eh bien je vais quand même te le dire.Ce que tu viens de dire tu va le regretter mais le pire c'est que là tu viens de la bléssée et qu'elle t'en veux à mort.

-ca tu vois Maes j'avais pas remarqué. Et si t'es là pour me sermonner j'en ai pas besoin, mais si t'as une excellente idée pour me faire pardonner alrors là tu peux resté. Je t'écouterais.

-Excuse toi c'est le mieux à faire.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot. A plus.

-Roy dis lui.

-De quoi??

-Ne fais pas l'innocent.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Très bien, si tu veux te pourrir de l'interieur tans pis.

-C'est bon t'as encore quelque chose a me dire ou t'as finis?

-OUi dimanche on faîtes notre premier anniversaire de mariage viens donc et dis à ton Lieutenant de venir avec toi. Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera.

-C'était pas elle que je comptais emmener.

-Ah non!je ne veux pas d'une de tes conquêtes à mon anniversaire de mariage et de toute façon si tu n'invite pas hawkeye je l'inviterais moi.

-Bon tu me laisse pas vraiment le choix .

Je vais bosser et tu devrais en faire autant."

Roy se retourna et arriva dans son bureau Riza était en train de re-peindre le mur en blanc. Roy restait là immobile, pourquoi faisait-elle ça?

"hawkeye?

-Oui?

-Je... Je voudrais m'excuser... Je vous pris d'accepter mes excuses.

-Vous voyez Colonel, il fallait y penser avant, avec tous ce que vous m'avez fait je peux pas vous excuser. Je suis désolé.

-Je vois très bien je n'ai plus rien n'afaire ici alors je vais aller faire mon inspection.

-Bien à plus tard.

-Mmh...hawkeye?

-Quoi encore?

-Dimanche Hugues fête son premier anniversaire, ça me plairais beaucoup que vous m'y accompagnez, réfléchissez-y."

Roy se retourna et partit en inspection. Il lu alors ce qu'il avait à faire:

Aller voir le fleuriste: M.Monsieur. Il a à donner une lettre pour le généralissime.

QUoi c'est tout? Je dois prendre la lettre et la remettre au généralissime c'est tout??

Roy se rendit donc chez ce fleuriste. De dehors son magasin, était vraiment beau avec plein de fleur mais quand Roy entra à l'interieur Roy tomba au sol.

Les vendeuses! Elles étaient toutes...

_HAHAHAHAHA la petite coupure sadique !! J'ADORE J'ADORE !!!!!_


	8. Petit dicton

Toutes les vendeuses étaient nues. Une vint vers lui.

« Que puis-je pour vous Colonel??  
-Comment savez-vous que je suis Colonel.  
-Votre uniforme.  
-Je vois je viens voir M. Monsieur.  
-Il est part là. »

La vendeuse lui avait désignait une petite pièce à l'écart qui devait sûrement être son bureau. Roy entra et vit que M. Monsieur était lui aussi nu. DES NATURISTES??! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi c'est moi qu'on envoie ici.

« Ah! Vous devez être le Colonel Mustang?  
-Exact. Enchanté.  
-Tenez. C'est la lettre pour le généralissime.  
-Merci.  
-Vous vous demandez pourquoi nous somme nus?  
-Je dois avouer que oui.  
-Ici ce n'est pas seulement un fleuriste j'ai du terrain derrière avec quelque maison. C'est mon club de naturiste et ceux qui n'ont pas assez d'argent travail ici.  
-Je vois.  
-Bon ben bonne journée Colonel.  
-Merci à vous aussi. »

Roy sortit toujours sous le choc, pourquoi tous les trucs bizarre c'était pour lui? Soudain il vit le visage Riza fermé et triste. C'est vrai il l'avait bléssé, et c'est vrai que ce qu'il avat dit n'était pas très gentil mais de là à refuser ses excuses elle poussait. Et si je lui ordonner de m'excuser? Nan un ordre ne change pas le cœur de quelqu'un. Roy prit alors un taxi jusqu'aux QG.  
Quand il entra dans son bureau il y vit Havoc, il devina très vite qu'Hawkeye avait supprimé les changement de bureau, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hawkeye pour la remercier, mais elle n'était pas là.

« Havoc? Où est le Lieutenant Hawkeye?  
-Elle est aller demander sa mutation, pour partir d'ici.  
-QUOI??!  
-Fallait s'y attendre mon Colonel vu comment vous l'avez traité c'était logique. Vous avez oublié que même si elle était dans l'armée c'était un être humain de plus une femme maintenant vous pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même/  
-Et elle avec ses règles débiles elle m'a ridiculisé devant vous, et elle a peint mon bureau en rose!  
-Oui c'est vrai que vous êtes blanc comme neige.  
-Je pensais qu'elle était restée la même depuis Ishbal mais vous avez vu elle a un cœur de pierre!  
-Ah bon? Pourtant c'est elle qui vous a éviter quelque chose de gros.  
-Hein?  
-Vous savez pourquoi jeudi elle n'était pas là (on est vendredi là!)?  
-Mission?  
-Oui et vous savez en quoi consistait cette mission?  
-Non.  
-Vous auriez du partir a Ishbal pour voir s'il y avait des survivant mais elle y ai allé à votre place. Et pour faire cela, elle a répondu à un supérieur. Elle a risquait sa carrière pour que vous n'alliez pas à Ishbal et que vous ne soyez pas déstabilisé  
-Tu mens havoc?  
-Ai-je l'air?  
-Je vois.  
-Où est-elle?  
-Je vous l'ai dit avant elle est allait demander sa mutation, elle doit être à la gare là.  
-Merci. »

La gare n'était qu'à 15 minutes à pied, Roy courut alors jusqu'à là-bas et ne mis que 7minutes. Il fouilla toute la gare et ne trouva pas Riza, elle était partit. Il ne s'était même pas excuser, il se sentait si seul, pire que ce jour d'été où son père l'avait abandonné lui et sa mère.

Roy voulut retourner au QG mais devant la grille il ne put plus, rentrer cela voulais dire aussi affronter les sermons de ses collègues. Il partit alors chez Hugues, il ne trouva personne.

Pourquoi lorsqu'il allait mal quand il se retournait vers ses amis personne n'est là?

Il continuait à marcher et trouva un bar à Hôtesse, Roy entra la dedans.

« Bonjours Roy, lui dit le Barman.  
-Phil, sers-moi un double Whisky, nan un triple plutôt.  
-Olala ça va pas toi qu'est-ce qui? Tu sais, tu peux me racontait Roy.  
-Rien je viens juste de perdre tous mes amis d'un coup et je me retrouve seul. Sophie n'est pas là?  
-Dis donc... A chaque fois que tu va mal tu vas chez elle! Tu ne te serais pas attaché à elle?  
-Ca risque pas, c'est juste qu'elle, elle ne pause pas la question idiote.  
-Qui est?  
-Pourquoi tu vas mal Roy? Bon elle est là où pas?  
-Au fond.  
-Merci. »

Roy se dirigea vers Sophie.

« Sophie, on peut se voir?  
-Roy, tu sais bien que je demande ça rarement. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais déjà hier et avant-hier tu es venue, alors je pense avoir le droit de te le demander.  
-Viens et je te raconterais tout.  
-J'arrive. A notre lieu habituel?  
-Dans 10 minutes. »

Roy s'était habitué à Sophie et Sophie s'était habitué à Roy s'était un peu comme s'il était amants. Leur lieu habituel était un petit hôtel un peu en retrait où Roy se sentait bien.  
Le gérant les connaissait bien et avait promis de ne jamais parlé d'eux.  
10 minutes plus tard Roy et Sophie se retrouvaient devant un thé au café de l'hôtel.

« Alors, Roy, il y a trois jours tu étais tellement content que ta nouvelle subordonnée arrivait et tu m'as presque dit que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi. Et voilà qu'on se retrouve de nouveau ensemble. C'était pas sensé être une femme extraordinaire que tu avais aimé pendant la guerre d'Ishbal.  
-Je sais mais elle, elle ne m'aime pas j'en suis sûr. »

Sophie le savait Roy avait l'alcool triste, il pleurait souvent quand il buvait un peu trop.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça Roy?  
-Alors d'abord elle me ridiculise devant tous mes subordonnés, puis elle repeint mon bureau en rose et après refuse mes excuses.  
-Et pourquoi elle a fait ça? Tu n'as rien fait toi?  
-Si justement j'ai joué avec ses sentiments, je me suis montré gentil pour mieux l'enfoncé après mais je me suis excusé et elle a dit: Après tous ce que vous m'avez fait je ne peux pas vous excuser . Ou un truc dans le genre.  
-Attends Roy je la comprends quand même, tu sais pour une femme il ne faut pas faire de chose: La trahir et joué avec ses sentiments. Ça nous anéantis et on se retrouve triste. Et toi tu t'es montré gentil et après tu l'as enfoncé je crois aussi que je n'aurais pas accepter tes excuses. Mais tu ne me dis pas tout...  
-Elle est partit... Elle a demandé sa mutation et est partit.  
-Je vois viens montons je vais te redonner de la force.  
-Merci. »

Roy et Sophie montèrent les escaliers mais au moment de la séduire et de l'embrasser Roy recula.

« Je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas.  
-Roy! Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour!  
-Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais ne me force pas!  
-Si!  
-Mine de rien tu ne vaut pas mieux que les autres hôtesse! Ciao! »

Roy referma sa chemise et partit sous le regard blasé du gérant. Il alla dans la première superette qu'il vit et acheta une bonne bouteille de whisky. Arriver chez lui, il l'a but. Il ne cessait de remplir son verre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule par terre.

DING DONG

« Kishé?  
-Moi... »

Roy regarda la porte surprit de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Il alla ouvrir.

« Maes... Kess tu veux encore?  
-Oulala t'as bien bu toi. Je peux entrait.  
-Mouais, y'a du Whisky si tu veux.  
-Non ça ira je veux pas finir comme toi.  
-C'est bon je tiens bien l'alcool jte signal.  
-Jvois ça. T'arrives encore à parler correctement.  
-Et ouais bon qu'est-ce que tu veux.  
-J'ai croisé ton hôtesse préféré.  
-Sophie?  
-Ouaip elle était très en colère alors je venais voir comment t'allais.  
-Ben tu vois c'est pas maintenant que j'ai besoin d'ami c'était cette aprèm quand j'ai appris que Riza partait et personne n'étais là.  
-Je suis désolé Roy, c'est vrai j'étais pas là. Mais Riza pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partit?  
-Ben je me suis excusé, et elle a refusé mes excuses puis je suis partit en inspection et quand je suis revenue elle était plus là. Pourtant elle m'avait dit qu'elle était mon amie... Et pourtant elle est partie. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si Gracia serait partie toi?  
-Moi je n'ai pas ce problème puisque je fait tout pour qu'elle ne parte pas.  
-...  
-Tu connais ce vieux dicton Roy: Je te montre la lune et toi tu regarde mon doigt.  
-Ouais mais je vois pas le rapport.  
-J'essaye de te montré le bonheur mais toi tu regarde que le mien. »


	9. complot du duo MH

Le lendemain matin Roy arriva sur les coups de 10heures.  
« Mon Colonel!  
-Havooc! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore! Si c'est pour des dossiers j'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui vous me foutez la paix, compris?  
-C'était pas pour ça. C'est le lieut...  
-Le lieutenant Hawkeye est revenue??? Dit-il joyeusement.  
-Non. On nous affecte une autre.  
-Encore une femme?  
-Oui.  
-Qu'est-ce que les femmes ont toutes a vouloir faire un boulot d'homme merde ! Son nom?  
-Ross... Mmh... Marie ou Maria, je sais plus.  
-Eh beh la mémoire que vous avez!  
-Oui c'est ça c'est Maria Ross 22 ans, elle vient d'être grader si elle réussi à vous faire travailler, elle garde ce grade sinon elle redevient sous-lieutenant, ou sergent je sais plus.  
-C'est bon j'ai compris. Jamais elle n'arrivera à me faire travailler, et si elle n'y arrive pas ils vont faire revenir le Lieutenant hawkeye!  
-Vous l'aimez tant que ça?  
-Havoc!  
-Quoi!  
-Pourquoi vous dîtes ça? C'est purement pers... professionnelle. Elle fait du bon boulot tout de même.  
-Ouais mais vous aviez bien faillit dire personnelle à la place de professionnelle.  
-Et alors ça vous arrive jamais de vous emmêlez la langue!  
-Pas dans ce genre de situation!  
-BON VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE M'EMMERDER OU JE VOUS CASSE UNE JAMBE!  
-Oui mon colonel! Fit-il avec un salut énergique. »

Roy retourna chez lui, déjà il était pas de très bonne humeur mais alors là c'est pire, il était furieux. Il marchait tête baissait et fonça dans une femme. Il ne pris même pas la peine de l'aidée à se relevé et continua son chemin. Il passa devant la maison de Maes et s'arrêta.

« Je te montre le bonheur et tu regarde le mien. »

Roy voulut repartir jusqu'à ce qu'Elysia était sortit et avait courut vers lui.

« Tonton Roy! Criait-elle. »

Roy sourit, il adorait cette gamine, elle était si mignonne.

« Alors Elysia, ça va?  
-Oui. Tu viens maman elle a fait du gâteau.  
-Ouais. »

Jusqu'à la maison Elysia restait dans ses bras et lui racontait comment ils avaient fait le gâteau

« Roy!  
-Bonjours Gracia.  
-Entrez on a fait du gâteau.  
-Oui je sais Elysia m'a déjà Tout raconté. »

Gracia rit doucement et l'emmena jusqu'au salon où il vit hugues.

« Alors pas au boulot Roy?  
-Et toi?  
-Moi j'suis en vacance mais toi t'as tout simplement décider de ne pas y aller.  
-Ouais c'est ça mais bon mes subordonnés sont compétant il trouveront bien une excuse si on me demande.  
-Profiteur!  
-Ouais et fier de l'être.  
-Pourquoi j'suis pote avec un gars comme ça moi?  
-T'es peut-être masochiste. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Gracia arriva avec le gâteau dans les mains, elle le posa sur la petite table et Hugues se leva pour l'embrasser.

« Regarde Roy! Elle est pas magnifique!  
-Alors non seulement t'es papa gateu et maintenant t'es un mari gateu.  
-Eh! J'adore ma famille moi! Si je l'adorerais pas ça veut dire que je n'aime pas ma vie.  
-Chéri arrête d'embêter Roy et vient couper le gâteau. Dit Gracia à son Mari.  
-Tout de suite . »

Il passa au moins une heure chez les Hugues à rire, boire et manger. Puis vers 11h30 il décida d'aller travailler à nouveau.

En entrant dans son bureau tous le regardèrent en souriant.

« Quoi?  
-Rien. On est juste content que vous arriviez puisque que le nouveau Lieutenant arrive dans 5 minutes.  
-Je le savais ça Havoc!  
-C'est ça fous toi de ma gueule en plus... murmura-t-il.  
-Pardon?  
-Rien tiens la voilà. »

Roy s'assit à son bureau et cria tout simplement.  
Roy observa la jeune femme rentrer, brune assez petite, yeux brun aussi, et un grain de beauté sous l'œil.  
Pour Roy elle n'avait rien de particulier bon faut dire qu'il était amoureux, mais pour ses collègues ils l'a trouvait super jolie.

« Alors le salut ne se faisait pas quand vous dans votre ancienne section?  
-Pa...pardon. »

Elle fit un bref salut et se présenta. Roy chargea Havoc de s'en occupé.

« Havoc! Vous vous occuperez d'elle j'ai déjà dit les tâches au Lieutenant Hawkeye et voilà le résultat et puis j'ai pas envie.  
-Bien mon Colonel. --Havoc se retourna vers maria--  
Venez mon Lieutenant, je vais vous montrer votre bureau.  
-Merci. »

Havoc montra à son nouveau Lieutenant ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Dîtes c'est quoi son problème au Colonel? Demanda-t-elle avec un peu de méchanceté.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'a rien contre vous, c'est juste que le Lieutenant Hawkeye est partit donc maintenant il a plus trop le moral et cherche un moyen de la retrouvé.  
-Riza est ma meilleure amie...  
-QUOI??  
-Oui je lui est parlé hier elle est dans le même état. Je l'ai emmener en boite, plusieurs garçon la draguée, mais elle les envoyer toujours balader.  
-Mouais ...  
-...  
-Eh mais j'ai une excellente idée là!  
-Moi aussi. Mais je vous laisse commencer.  
-Alors ce soir je l'invite dans la même boite où vous vous serez là avec le Lieutenant.  
-Oui moi j'avais pensé à un resto mais bon ça ira ! Ce soir boite du Né-iz à 21h3O ok?  
-Pas de problème! »

Roy cria du bureau!  
« HAVOC VENEZ TRAVAILLER OU JE VOUS SUPPRIME VOTRE SAMEDI APRES MIDI!!!  
-J'ARRIVE MON COLONEL !!! »

Havoc adressa un sourire à Maria , et repartit dans son bureau sous les regards furieux de son supérieur.

« Dîtes mon Colonel, commença timidement (enfin il a plutôt peur de finir cramer)  
-Mm?  
-Vous faîtes quelque chose ce soir?  
-Nan.  
-Vous venez avec moi au Né-iz ?  
-Pourquoi? D'habitude vous ne voulez pas de peur que je vous pique toutes les filles.  
-Oui mais vous savez-vous et moi ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît alors je me suis dit qu'une sortit entre potes pourrait être pas mal.  
-C'est d'accord.  
-21heures devant chez vous, on prend ma voiture.  
-Bon maintenant vous allez vous remettre au travaille oui ou merde?  
-Merde, murmura-t-il.  
-Havoc , vous ne m'obligerez quand même pas à supprimer votre après-midi surtout qu'on est samedi?  
-Non, non. »

Du côté de Maria Ross.

Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Riza.

« Allo.  
-Allo Riza?  
-Maria?  
-Ouais.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
-gentil ...  
-C'est que je boss moi et c'est pas comme avec Mustang où on peut faire des pauses.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai que t'es avec un autre. Bref c'est pas pour ça que j'appelais, ça te dit le Né-Iz  
-Mouais pourquoi pas de toute façon j'ai rien à faire ce soir.  
-Ok alors 21heure chez toi je t'emmene.  
-D'accord à tout à l'heure.  
-Ciao! »

Leur soirée allait être mouvementé...

J'espère que ça vous a plu et excusez moi pour les faute d'orthographe et de grammaire! Je suis pas très forte la dedans!

Bon ben BONNE JOURNEE


	10. soirée en discothèque

A 21h01 Maria sonna à l'appartement de Riza.

« J'arrive!! »

Riza ouvrit la porte à Mari avec un immense sourire.

« Eh beh! T'es de bonne humeur toi!  
-Ouais, parce que aujourd'hui, mon nouveau Colonel m'a remercier!  
-C'est tout? Bon c'est vrai que Mustang n'est pas très chaleureux.  
-Oh! Me parles pas de lui Maria! J'ai plus rien à faire avec lui!  
-Tu le hais tant que ça?  
-Oui. »

Riza regarda droit devant elle, fronçant les sourcils, laissant Maria dans le doute: si elle avait bien fait de les réunirent ce soir.

« On y va? Demanda Riza joyeusement.  
-Riza là sérieux tu me fait peur.  
-Maria c'est pas dur à comprendre, je veux m'éclater un max, sans Mustang pour me pourrir la vie.  
-Je vois, mais ne te laisse pas embobiner par le premier qui te drague!  
-C'est pas faux... Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis pas bête...  
-Bon alors on y va »

Pendant ce temps chez Mustang.

Havoc sonna chez Roy, mine de rien, Roy était pas si bourgeois que ça: sa maison était banal.

« Bonsoir mon Colonel.  
-Salut. Tu entre?  
-Non merci.  
-Eh Havoc c'est bon on est plus au boulot tu peux arrêter ton tralala.  
-Cool. Bon y va alors.  
-T'es sur tu veux pas boire un café.  
-Non c'est bon. Prêt?  
-Mouais, j'espère que y'a des jolies filles au moins.  
-Oh! Vous inquiétez pas, j'en connais une à votre goût.  
-Cool! »

21h3O Riza et Maria arrivèrent au Né-Iz.

« Ben tu rentres pas Maria?  
-Attends ici avec moi, je dois voir quelqu'un.  
-Bon ok. C'est qui?  
-Tu verra... »

Riza se tut pas très contente de la réponse qu lui avait fournis Maria.

10 minutes plus tard, Roy et Havoc arrivèrent devant Maria et Riza.

« MARIA!! Tu!! Cria Riza  
-Riza? S'exclama Roy. »

Maria prit la main de Havoc et ils entrèrent dans la salle. (Ils ne sortent pas ensemble!!)

« Colonel! Qu'est que vous foutez là?  
-Mon dieu Riza je voulais tant te retrouver!  
-QUOI??!   
-Je suis désolé.  
-Alors vous avez le culot de vous excuser après tout ce que vous avez fait! Nan mais je rêve!

Devant l'air sérieux de Roy elle rajouta.

-Si vous voulez que je vous pardonne il faudrait me le demander à genoux. »

Sur ces derniers mots elle partit comme Maria et Havoc l'avait fait juste avant. Riza à peine rentrer s'était mise à danser avec un homme qui l'avait draguer. Quand Roy se décida à entrer, il vit Riza danser avec cette homme. L'homme laissait ses mains glisser sur le corps de Riza et ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Roy regarda l'homme. Puis s'avança d'un pas rapide, il détacha « le couple » et colla son poing sur la face de cette homme qui touchait SA Riza!

« Dégage! Hurla Roy.  
-Ah! Ouais? T'es qui toi d'abord?  
-Alors... Je suis le Colonel Roy Mustang, alchimiste de flamme, Héros d'Ishbal, et le supérieur de cette demoiselle que vous touchez un peu trop à mon goût. Autre chose?  
-Bon ben jte rappelle Riza! Adieu enfin Au revoir. »

Riza le regarda puis prononça:

« Je croyez vous avoir dit comment vous excuser?!  
-C 'est pour cela que je suis là. »

Roy se plia d'un coup, étant à genou devant Riza devant les regards de Havoc et Ross qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

« Excusez-Moi. »

Riza se tourna et s'en alla. Roy resta figer sur place, sans rien comprendre. Il regardait la sortie, puis là où Riza se tenait avant, puis finalement se leva et sortit lui aussi. Il marchait, dehors dans le froid.

« Colonel! »

Roy se retourna, il vit Riza, les joues rosies par le froid.

« Vous c'est même plus la peine de venir m'adresser la parole! Je vous hais! Je vous déteste! Et je suis dégoûté! Dégoûté d'aimer une femme comme vous!  
-Mais!  
-Vous voyez ce que ça fait! De ne pas pouvoir se justifier! Maintenant vous voyez!!!! »

Roy se retourna et commença à partir.

« Roy! »

Roy ne se retourna pas.

« Roy!! »

Il ne se retourna toujours pas.

« Mon dieu nan... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... »

Riza s'était appuyé la tête sur le mur. Roy lui avançait toujours gardait la tête droite (c'Est-ce que j fais quand je suis en colère donc...), pourtant il regarda quand même derrière lui et vit Riza appuyée sur le mur. Il fit alors demi-tour et mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Hmm...Hmm... Riza je...je...  
-C'est pas la peine de vous excuser. C'est à moi de m'excuser... Pardon »

Roy sourit, puis un sentiment se réinstalla dans son cœur, le bonheur...  
Maes n'avait pas tort le bonheur c'était merveilleux.

Au bout d 'un moment Roy se pencha vers Riza puis petit à petit colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant tous le bonheur et l'amour envahir son esprit.

Je suis désolé je mets toujours rien pendant quelque semaine et après je mets trois chapitre Mais bon vous me pardonner pas vrai ??

Héééé c'est quoi ce regard blasé ou lieux d'être méchant mettez des rewiews mdr


	11. un cauchemard pas très drôle

AprХs le baiser de Roy , Riza Иtait en mЙme temps heureuse et inquiХte ! Elle avait compris qu'il l'aimer comme un fou mais elle venait de dИmissionnИ ! Elle n'aller quand mЙme pas revenir dans l'armИe alors qu'elle venait de la quittИ !! Cela lui posИ un Иnorme problХme !! Puis Roy la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle sorti de ses pensИe et demanda :

╚Roy .  
-Oui , rИpondit Roy , Qu'il y a t-il ?  
-J'ai peur .  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je vient juste de dИmissionnИ et je ne vais revenir dans l'armИe !  
-Je peut toujours m'arranger !! -Oui , mais on va se doutait de choses ..╩

Roy rИflИchi. Riza , le regard interrogИ , lui dit :

╚On peut dire , que j'ai beaucoup rИflИchi, et que j'ai dИcidИe de re rejoindre l'armИe !  
-Et moi je dit que j'ai besoin de Deux lieutenant pour m'aider !  
-VoilЮ !!╩

Puis , Roy, se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit de nouveau un lИger baiser sur les lХvres ..

Puis , il revinrent dans la NИ-iz pour danser . Jean et Maria les regarder de loin, il trouver que c'Иtait un trХs beau couple !!Il dansХrent tous ensemble toute la soirИe et le soir quand il sortirent du NИ-iz

Jean et Maria tapХrent leurs poing ensemble puis leurs pouce tournХrent sur eux mЙme et se donnХrent un lИger coup de boule !Riza et Roy explosХrent de rire sur le regard noir de Jean et Maria !

AH AH AH !! fit Riza !

C'est quoi c'te dans danse !! firent Roy explose de rire .

On fait se qu'on veut !! Cria Jean !

Il allХrent dans leurs voitures rИceptive et boudХrent au conducteur qui Иtait dans une voiture Roy et l'autre Riza !

Dans la voiture a Riza :

-Comment c'Иtait cette soirИe , hi hi , Maria ? Dit Riza .

-Jean est quelqu'un de trХs gentille et on sait beaucoup amusИe ! RИpondit Maria un peu indignИe !

-Te vexe pas , mais la danse sa fait un peu bЙte !!

-Rhoo .. C'est bon , j'ai compris ! Et toi comment t'a soirИe avec Roy ?

-TrХs bien ! Dit t'elle en rougissant .

-Que ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Il .. m'a ... em..em..

-EmmerdИ ?!

-Mais non ! EmbrassИ !

-Ouf .. Tu l'aime tellement ?

-Oui .. Je vais rИintИgrИe l'armИe ..

-Cool !! Tu sera avec moi !!

Dans la voiture a Jean :

-Roy ?

-Oui quoi ?

-Cela se passe comment avec Hawkeye ?

Roy ne lui rИpondit pas et il regarda la fenЙtre . Jean souffla et il continua a conduire puis il entendu en lИger ╚ trХs bien ╩ , Jean sourit et dit :

-Maria , je l'aime bien ..

-Tu l'aime ? Interrogea Roy .

-Je sais pas !

-Moi je ne peux pas rИpondre a ta place !

Puis Jean dИposa Roy devant chez lui et Roy lui fit signe de la main pour dire ╚ Bye ! Bye ╩ et loin dans la rue Maria fit pareil avec Riza .

Chez Riza , Riza elle mЙme fit une lettre pour rИintИgrИ l'armИe .

Pendant que Roy rИglait son rИveil et il s'endormir .

RЙve de Roy :

Riza ? RIZA !!!

OЫ est tu ?

Roy ne voyait qu'une grande entendu de sable avec un ciel Иtrangement orange . Il appelИ Riza mais rien ! Personne puis il vit une Иnorme vague fonГait droit sur lui il courra,courra mais tout a coup une main sorti du sol. C'est Hakuro qui disait ╚ Tu voit, tu l'a perdu ... PERDU !! ╩ Puis la vague s'Иcroula sur lui . Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Havoc avec Maria disant ╚ Coureurs de Jupons ! ╩

Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !! Riza !

Ensuite Breda, Fuery et Falman le faisant des grimaces et en se moquent de lui ! Quand tout se monde disparu l'eau de la vague disparu aussi .

Il n'Иtait plus que d'en un endroit entiХrement blanc et il vit King Bradley apparaНtre devant lui .

Tu ne prendra jamais ma place ! Jamais !! AHAHAH !!

NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!

Puis une oasis apparu pendant que King Bradley disparu . Roy courait , Courait et il vit Riza , lЮ devant lui en tenue tahitienne prenant des noix de coco avec des pailles dedans . Il courra vers elle la sera dans ses bars et elle l'emprisonna dans ses bras et le mangeait . Il atterrit dans une grande grotte noir et des voix lui disait ╚ Tu restera ici pour l'ИternitИ ! ╩

Fin du cauchemar .

Quand Roy se rИveilla il Иtait couvХrent de sueurs et il avait une respirations saccadИ !

Ce n'Иtait qu'un cauchemar .. Rien qu'un cauchemar

Il enleva son T-shirt et entendit quelqu'un sonnait a la porte . Il ouvrit et c'Иtait ... 


	12. solitude

Roy ouvrit la porte et ne vit rien. Comme dans son rЙve tout le monde partait, il l'abandonnait, lui, alors qu'il tenait Ю ses subordonnИ comme Ю sa vie. La preuve, il aurait pu crever pour Havoc.  
Regardant toujours l'emplacement vide devant sa porte, une larme vint perler Ю sa joue. Roy ne pleurait jamais enfin c'Est-ce que tout le monde croyait. Il essuya sa larme et referma la porte. Il retourna dans son lit, s'il y n'y avait pas Riza dans sa vie, il serait sШrement allez voir une de ces filles faciles.  
Il regarda le plafond, une larme s'enfuit de son oeils gauche. Pourquoi pleurait-il? C'est exactement la questions qu'il Иtait en train de se poser.

Et puis pourquoi Riza n'Иtais pas lЮ avec lui? Ils s'aimaient. Alors pourquoi n'Иtait-elle pas lЮ ?

Si elle l'aimait vraiment elle ne serait pas partit avec Maria et ne m'aurait pas laisser partir avec Havoc.

Roy se leva, il se mit sur son 31 et commenГa Ю sortir.

Quand il arriva au bout de la rue, il fonГa dans quelqu'un. Roy se releva.

╚ DИsolИ . J'Иtais pressИ et je ne regardais pas vraiment oЫ j'allais.  
-Roy?  
-Natasha?  
-Mais, en voilЮ une surprise, je voulais justement venir te voir. ╩

La fille lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

╚ Ah bon tu voulais me voir?  
-Oui oui. J'ai beau Йtre partie, tu me manque quand mЙme.  
-Toi aussi. ╩

De loin une jeune fille blonde regardait la scХne avec dИgoШts. Elle s'avanГa , rapidement, on pouvait mЙme dire qu'elle courait.

╚ ROY!  
-ha Riza tu tombes bien. Viens que je te prИsente quelqu'un. Voici ma s°ur: Natasha.  
-Qu... Quoi ta s°ur?  
-Ben ouais, j'suis la s°ur de Roy, et vous? Demanda Natasha.  
-Je... Hum...Je .  
-C'est ma copine. RИpondit Roy sШr de lui.  
-Ah ouais ? Dit Roy je peux te parler en privИ. Seuls quoi.  
-Ouais bien sШr. Riza ma puce tu m'attends. ╩

Riza acquiesГa , puis Roy et Natasha se mirent un peu en recule.

╚ Dis moi Roy, quand jte croisais, t'allais oЫ? Chez tes putes nan?  
-Oui.  
-Mais merde Roy!! Y'en a une qui t'accepte alors que tout le monde sait que t'es'volage' et toi tu la trompe.  
-De toute faГon on a jamais passИ une nuit ensemble alors je la trompe pas vraiment.  
-Roy je la connais pas, mais quand elle est arrivИ et que tu lui as dit que j'Иtais ta s°ur, son regard avait changИ avant elle Иtait en colХre. Faut Йtre dupe pour ne s'en Йtre pas aperГus. Alors jte jure Roy, tu la fais souffrir , Jte dИmontes!-Roy rИponds moi!  
-Ouais c'est bon j'ai calИ. J'arrЙtes mes conneries.

-Ah! Bah mon petit frХre se rИveille enfin. ╩

Roy se retourna et vit Riza la tЙte baissИe.

╚ Elle se fait du soucis pour votre relation. Prends-en soin une femme qui t'aime autant, tu n'en trouveras pas tous les jours. C'est prИcieux ces personnes lЮ.  
-Je sais sinon j'auras pas pris la peine d'attendre et de m'humilier. -T'humilier?  
-Je me suis m'y Ю genoux dans une boite de nuit pour lui demander pardon.  
-QUOI?!!!!!!!!! ╩

Riza se retourna en entendant le cris. Puis se disant que les paroles derriХre son dos suffisaient, elle les rejoint.

╚ Riza ma chИrie, j'allais t'appeler. Tu viens boire un verre chez moi?  
-Et ta s°ur?  
-Oh! Mais moi je dois rentrer Ю l'hТtel. Bonne soirИe. Dit Natasha en partant.  
-Ok. Bon tu viens? Demanda Roy. ╩

Riza hocha tristement la tЙte, et Roy lui prit la main, enfonГa la clИ dans la serrure et fit entrer Riza. Il s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapИ.

╚ Riza Гa va pas?  
-Pourquoi tu sortais avant?  
-Je...Je voulais venir te voir. Tu me manquais trop. Je supporte pas d'Йtre seul.  
-Dis plutТt que t'allais voir une de tes putes.-Fais pas cette tЙte, je m'en fous j'aurais pas du te laisser seul aussi, et puis l'important c'est que tu me promette de plus le faire.  
-Je te le promets. Et puis toi qu'est-ce que tu venais faire par lЮ?  
-Moi? Je me promenais.  
-Riza ne me ment pas. Je dИteste Гa.  
- Je voulais savoir, si tu allais voir une de tes putes.  
-A croire que tu avais raison. Riza, je te promets qu'Ю partir de maintenant, je ne ferais l'amour qu'avec toi.  
-On ne l'as mЙme pas fait!  
-Je sais mais je ne veux pas te brusquer.  
-Et si moi j'en avais trХs envie lЮ.  
-Je te dirais que moi aussi.  
-Alors qu'attends-tu.  
-Rien. ╩

Roy se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Puis il se leva avec elle dans ses bras. La coucha sur son lit et l'embrassa dans le cou. Puis il s'allongea Ю cТtИ d'elle remontant la couverture sur eux, mis sa tЙte dans son cou et ferma les yeux.

╚ Roy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Je m'apprЙte Ю dormir.  
-Tu devais pas me faire l'amour lЮ.  
-Que quand tu sera vraiment prЙte. LЮ tu voulais le faire parce que j'en avais envi. J'attendrais ne t'inquiХtes pas.  
-Roy .  
-Mmmh?  
-Tu es adorable.  
-Bonne nuit mon c°ur.  
-Bonne nuit... ╩

Riza ferma les yeux et se lova dans les bras de Roy. Vraiment quand il le voulait, il Иtait adorable.

╚ Roy tu dors?  
-Ouii.  
-Vachement. Roy demain, je dois voir le gИnИralissime. Tu peux venir avec moi?  
-Ouais. Maintenant dodo, j'suis K.O -J'arrive pas Ю dormir, Je suis tellement angoissИe.  
-Faut pas, ne t'inquiХte pas, je suis sШr que tu vas Йtre rИintИgrИe. Tu es un ИlИment indispensable pour l'armИe. Viens lЮ. ╩

Roy poussa sur ses bras pour se rapprochИ de Riza et l'embrassa. Riza elle sentit une vague de chaleur montait en elle. Elle commenГaient Ю Иcraser Roy et Ю parcourir son visage de baisers.

╚ Riza, je t'avais dis que quand tu sera prЙte.  
-je le suis Roy.  
-Mmh... ╩

Roy se rИveilla d'un coup et rester Иveiller une longue partie de la nuit. 


End file.
